


Temptation

by Koala1412



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 23:18:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13774710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koala1412/pseuds/Koala1412
Summary: 怎樣才能讓他對我放下戒心這是關於一個脆弱但愛裝堅強的Omega的愛情故事，南多和卡紙是O，Cris和Sese都是A，CK在裡面是一對模範夫夫，南多因為過去的經歷而對Alpha有戒心，塞爾吉奧是過來拯救他的天使⋯





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> ＊此篇是架空ABO設定 主水托 副CP為CK＊

說實話要是去問一下Fernando是否知道他們已經在一起了那麼久的話，他一定不會知道，並會表示其實沒有和Sergio拍拖，而且他也不會去計算這些日子，事實上他甚至會表現得很不愛Sergio，雖然Sergio也不知道是他做錯什麼才會令Fernando對他如此冷淡。

儘管是把人哄到跟着自己一起住在同一屋簷下，但Fernando一直都沒有向Sergio表示過什麼，他甚至不會和別人承認他們的關係。

他們睡在同一張床上，Fernando在睡前總會拒絕被Sergio擁抱，所以Sergio也根本不會有一親芳澤的機會，總的來說他不會是一個粗魯的Alpha，甚至可以說他很溫柔，連上床的時候也是會顧著Fernando的狀況。

Fernando是一個金髮的Omega，他長得很秀氣，臉上有着可愛的雀斑，Sergio喜歡他那雙漂亮的眼睛，儘管那雙眼睛很少會對他露出溫柔的眼神來，但他還是很喜歡。

如果可以讓他細數一下在熟睡中的Fernando的眼睫毛，想必他一定會很樂意的。

他們是經由朋友介紹而認識的，那時候Sergio一眼就被這個Omega給吸引上了，然後他不斷地向Fernando撒着殷勤的糖果，但Fernando一知道他是個Alpha就有點不待見他了。

他的養父就是一個花心的Alpha，他經常能見到那些被養父玩弄過的Omega找上門來，而他也知道養父一直想搞他，養父經常用那種曖昧的眼光在他身上游走，可是因為有養母在，所以他一直不敢對Fernando下手，養母是一個很溫柔的Beta，她對Fernando很好。

在養母的保護下，身為Omega的Fernando也能一直相安無事。

當他到了十六歲的時候，他的養父母就離了婚，養母帶着他就離開了那個冰冷的家，可能是因為小時候的事情而讓他對Alpha充滿了陰影。

可是他漸漸地發現Sergio並不是只想和他發生關係、讓他淪為生育的工具，這個善良的男人真的是愛着自己，他甚至在自己生病的時候還細心地照顧著。

情根兒大概就是因為這樣而種下了。

他們正式在一起大概只是因為一個巧合，要是沒有這個巧合，恐怕他們到現在也只能是朋友關係。

事情是這樣的，那天晚上他們約好去看電影，誰知Fernando剛好撞上發情期，Sergio一下子就能聞到Fernando身上所發出的信息素，那簡直是種誘惑。

Fernando的臉頰紅得不行，他咬著誘人的嘴唇，軟綿綿地靠在Sergio身上，他開始覺得自己好像已經淪陷了，他帶着迷惘的眼神看着一直暗戀著自己的Alpha，尷尬的是他們還站在電影院門口。

為了那股甜蜜的信息素不再肆意地散發開去，Sergio緊緊地抱住了他，快速地在懷裡的Omega的脖子上咬上一口，用著自己的Alpha氣味包圍著Fernando的身體，但這不會是一個很好的辦法，Fernando聞到了那股侵略性的味道就整個人都更軟了下來，那種感覺不知道要如何形容。

“Ramos...我..我...”Fernando艱難地喊着。

“我..我會保護你的。”Sergio也是第一次遇到這種情況，他有點害怕。

“怕是看不了電影...”Fernando捂住了雙眼，他吸了吸鼻子，他忍著不發出其他的聲音來，他只覺得現在都快難受死了，最深處的想法都浮現了出來，在現實生活裡他活得不像那些為了生育而存在的Omega，但每當到了他一發情期總會被自己只是個需要和Alpha或Beta做愛的Omega的事實給打醒。

Sergio一時之間也不知道要說什麼才好，事實上他的腦袋已經都是Fernando脫了衣服的誘人模樣。

他們後來去了附近的酒店開房，還是Sergio抱着他上樓的。

Sergio在進入Fernando的時候還懷疑自己是做了一場香豔的春夢，他很少會看到這樣的Fernando，Fernando緊緊地抱住了他，他舒服地享受著Sergio的愛撫。

Fernando對這個Alpha也是有好感的，他害羞地吻了Sergio的嘴唇，對他來說這個月的發情期很特別，因為今次有人陪他度過了，以前到發情期的時候他總是會躲避著不見人，或者吃抑制藥，所以才會說這次是巧合。

Sergio很溫柔，Fernando還以為他會發了狂似的玩弄著自己。

在差不多要到高潮的時候，Sergio忽然停止了抽動，Fernando張開了眼睛疑惑地看著他。

“你想我標記你嗎？”Sergio皺起眉頭問道，這問題簡直要氣死Fernando！

Fernando才回答不出真心話來，他來酒店那時都已經會想到自己要被標記了，可是就想不到這個Alpha會這麼破壞氣氛！

是要怎麼回答？

“隨便你...”Fernando只好回答成這樣，Sergio這下子一定會敢標記自己了吧？

但Sergio沒有。

自從那晚之後他們就走到了一起，毫無預兆地走到了一起。

沒有告白，更沒有鮮花。

一個月後他們就搬到一塊兒了，因為Fernando換了份工作，但本來居住的地方離那邊很遠，所以Sergio就做了個順水人情讓Fernando搬來跟他住，但其實上他都因為可以和Fernando同居而樂壞了呢。

在Sergio提議他們住到一起時，Fernando問了一句：“Sese...這樣真的好嗎？”

“怎麼不好了？”Sergio笑着說，你搬來我這兒，我來養你啊！

但Fernando沒有Sergio想的那樣會很開心，他反而很不高興地，甚至十分冷淡地說：“這怎麼聽起來像是你要包養我似的？“

Sergio嬉皮笑臉地說：“我也想包養你啊，你給嗎？”

“你想包養就包養別人去。”Fernando面無表情地，他想了想又說：“我會交上一半的租金給你。”

“好吧。”Sergio撇了撇嘴。

而今天是Fernando和Serigo相戀的第108天，Sergio記得很清楚。

今天他很高興，他一下班就去超市買些Fernando喜歡吃的東西回來，他要做一頓能讓Fernando吃了會幸福得笑出來的美味晚餐。

過不了多久，Fernando就下班回來了。

他一回來就聞到了那股香噴噴的味道，同時耳裡又傳來了Sergio的歌聲。

Sergio捧着一碟東西從廚房裡走了出來，那是Fernando愛吃的牛排，他擺好在桌上。

Fernando坐在沙發上看著他專心地擺放著桌上的東西。

“你在高興什麼？”Fernando好奇地問，臉上帶上了淺淺的笑意。

“看到你回來我高興。”Sergio抬起頭，衝著Fernando開心地笑著。

“笨蛋。”Fernando笑了起來。

“能和你一起洗澡嗎？”Sergio走過去，他摸了摸Fernando的腦袋，用手指挑起了他的下巴，他微笑。

“不行。”Fernando推開了他的手，“我才不要和你洗。”

他站了起來，往卧室裡走去，Sergio看着他的身影，心裡想著怎麼又被嫌棄了？

在吃飯的時候，Sergio貼心地幫他的Omega倒了杯紅酒，紅酒也是Fernando喜歡喝的年份。

“挺好吃的。”Fernando在切著自己碟裡的牛排，Sergio得到了美人的稱讚就差點要跳起來了。

當Fernando抬起頭來的時候就看到自己嘴前忽然出現一塊牛排，原來是Sergio叉了一小口牛排想餵他吃。

“想幹嘛？”Fernando皺起了眉頭，他靠到後面去了。

“我想餵你，情侶們都是這樣的做的。”Sergio笑嘻嘻地說。

“我不要你餵，你當我是小孩子呀？”Fernando拿過旁邊的杯子喝了一小口紅酒，他直勾勾盯着Sergio的眼睛，擺下杯子。

“沒有，我就是想餵你嘛。”Sergio眨了眨眼睛，微笑地說。

“那要是你這麼想餵別人吃東西就養隻小貓，那你不就能天天都能餵上了？”Fernando冷言冷語地答道，Sergio垂頭喪氣地撤回了手。

金髮美人看了看Sergio的落魄模樣，他禁不住地笑了起來。

“行了，就餵一口吧。”Fernando拍了拍桌子，“真受不了你這個樣子。”

“呃什麼？”Sergio一時半刻反應不過來，他緩了緩，又疑惑地開口：“欸，你不是不喜歡嘛？怎麼又變了心意？”

“少廢話，我叫你餵就把叉子給拿過來！”Fernando真沒想到過了那麼久Sergio的腦筋還是轉不回來。

Sergio笑逐顏開，他把叉子伸話去，Fernando一口咬住了那塊已經涼了的牛排，Sergio看他咬嚼的樣子，突然溫柔地笑了起來。

“你是怎麼吃東西的？”Sergio沒好氣地在旁邊的紙巾盒裡抽了張紙巾，他貼心地幫Fernando擦著嘴邊上的醬汁，Fernando馬上把紙巾搶了過來，他覺得臉頰發熱，尷尬的是他聞到了在Sergio手臂上那淡淡的Alpha氣味。

 

“我自己來就行。”

 

“你吃得跟個小孩子似的，你就像我哥哥的小孩那樣，吃得滿嘴都是。”Sergio托著下巴，笑得很好看，不過想來也是挺可愛的。

 

Fernando瞬時覺得很不好意思，也沒想到要反駁些什麼。

 

但見到Sergio笑成這樣他就忍不住要說上幾句了。

 

“閉嘴！吃你的飯去。”Fernando說完後就低頭吃飯了。

 

“要是你愛吃，我每天都做給你吃。”Sergio看著Fernando吃東西的樣子莫名心裡覺得很幸福。

 

“那我一定給胖死...”Fernando沒好氣地瞟了他一眼。

 

“別怕，我不介意的，我會一直愛著你的。”

 

Sergio就這麼冷不防地來了一句情話，而且又說得真真切切的，惹得Fernando紅了臉蛋，Fernando沒有抬起頭來，他只是從鼻子裡哼了一聲，然後小聲地說了句：“無聊。”

 

當然這晚他們沒有一起洗澡，Fernando是頭一個去洗澡的，Sergio就在廚房裡收拾著東西，直到Fernando從浴室裡出來後已經是半個小時後的事情了，Serigo也收拾好了，他去了陽台打算去收衣服。

 

Fernando坐在床邊拿著吹風機在吹乾頭髮，安靜的家裡瞬時充斥了那個吹風機開動時的聲音。

 

Fernando覺得這個月的發情期很快就要到了，不知道怎麼他的直覺一直都很可靠。

 

當Sergio泡完澡出來時，Omega已經乖巧地躺在床鋪上睡著了，Sergio不禁露出了微笑，他坐在床邊，輕柔地摸了摸Fernando的髮絲和那張精緻的臉蛋兒。

 

最近工作一定很忙吧。Sergio心裡這樣想道，他看著睡著的Fernando難免就心疼了起來。

 

他把被子蓋在Fernando的身上，Fernando半張開了眼睛，他迷糊地看著Sergio。

 

“睡吧，寶貝兒。”Sergio輕聲說，他見到Fernando的睫毛在眨呀眨的，Sergio低了頭，溫柔在Fernando的唇上落下了一個吻。

 

Fernando安心地閉上了眼睛，Sergio把放在一邊的吹風機給拿了過來，他去了客廳。


End file.
